nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Videos
Included below are Neverwinter Nights 2 pre-release videos. __TOC__ Gen Con 2006 videos (August 2006) Videos from Gen Con Indianapolis 2006. Click here for pictures by Alec Usticke. Gamespot videos Four videos, probably taken at GenCon. http://www.gamespot.com/pc/rpg/neverwinternights2/media.html 0wZYNb6wKvg v5kiP0-Ah5I Hj9wj-IzAik ZFYvvW0jlIA Gen Con videos by Lord Niah Three videos of the toolset animation viewer by Lord Niah: #Night shade #Orc #Red dragon fKYcgCuLuL8 RUzjst1ff-g jlZPXz0coD0 Video file 4.5 MB 00:18 Video file 5.0 MB 00:29 Video file 2.8 MB 00:09 Gen Con videos by cdaulepp "These videos are all of the Keep that Lord Nasher gives you. In them you see a whole bunch of different Undead creatures attacking your keep. You have an army of defenders appear in your party bar on the right hand side of the screen and you see the siege equipment landing on your keep's walls as you attempt to throw the defenders down, kill them, and destroy the siege equipment." http://nwn2forums.bioware.com/forums/myviewtopic.html?topic=492459&forum=95 EprlsJ5BwCU yfi0Ro8xOXk xv58TUy4u-4 P00lZbnutnE 19px1YC4Xpw Gen Con day 3 by Alec Usticke Two videos from day 3: #Battle: Obsidian's Josh Sawyer is a boar. #Player keep: Obsidian's Josh Sawyer uses the NWN2 world map to visit the player keep. 22RJcebN-Gg 5MdV8ORs4H8 Video file 16.5 MB 01:02 Video file 38.9 MB 02:28 Gen Con day 1 by Alec Usticke Three short videos from day 1: #A snippet of a conversation from the NWN2 official campaign tutorial. #The opening scene from the NWN2 official campaign tutorial. #A brief snippet of combat from the NWN2 official campaign. BWxcR2miWDQ h6pZfTj14wU WUqInGsZ7hg Video file 9.35 MB 00:34 Video file 14.6 MB 00:56 Video file 3.36 MB 00:12 PC User magazine Australia (July 2006) From the August 2006 PC User magazine (Australia) provided by Pstarky. See also the article and screenshots. bJE55nPaYpk Video file 73.4MB avi 06:25 Comic-Con presentation (July 2006) Presentation by Obsidian Entertainment at the San Diego Comic-Con held 23 July 2006. Recorded by RaDSaM. 4315367831702217998 Video file 123 MB avi 24:14 Obsidian comments: "That build was old. That is the old GUI. The new GUI interface looks much better, is faster, and easier to navigate. Also, as to the frame rate, that build is not optimized. Our framerate is much, much better now and it gets better everyday. Another thing that has happened since the video was made was that Erik got a new personal space system in the makes the combat look a lot better." http://nwn2forums.bioware.com/forums/viewpost.html?topic=490506&post=4235753&forum=95 "Justin Cherry recent revised all of the PC skin and eye textures and tints for the game." http://nwn2forums.bioware.com/forums/viewpost.html?topic=490506&post=4236332&forum=95 G4mers E3 Feargus Urquhart interview (June 2006) G4mers.com E3 interview with Feargus Urquhart. http://www.g4mers.com/download.aspx?file=1395 -1169321785520855410 Video file 98.7 MB wmv 13:05 Developer Diary #1 (June 2006) http://www.atari.com/nwn2/gallery_video.php K9z4GRkvaig Video file 80.7 MB wmv 04:15 NWVault E3 preview (May 2006) Day 1 Day 2 Day 3 ]] 18 videos available on NWVault toolset demo page. GameStar E3 preview (May 2006) German language preview. Available from GamesStar. 03:02 Gametactics E3 (May 2006) E3 coverage and interview with Patrick K. Mills from E3Coverage.com. http://e3coverage.com/ 6310937390965735533 Video file 40.7 MB wmv 15:36 GameSpot E3 stage show demonstration (May 2006) Available for streaming from GameSpot. 13:57 GameSpot gameplay (May 2006) http://www.gamespot.com/pc/rpg/neverwinternights2/media.html UTY2EZI76N0 Video file 23.6 MB mpg 01:59 IGN gameplay movies (May 2006) http://media.pc.ign.com/media/674/674385/vids_1.html HvnWjQK5wCM PZ64fmZPz-4 Video file 1 9.5 MB mov 00:52 Video file 2 5.3 MB mov 00:35 E3 trailer (May 2006) 3MwuQncgiQo Video file 88.6 MB mov 01:38 GameSpot interview (May 2006) Interview with Feargus Urquhart. http://www.gamespot.com/pc/rpg/neverwinternights2/media.html sNFdnqGgRJM Video file 49.5 MB mpg 04:10 IGN video commentary (May 2006) http://media.pc.ign.com/media/674/674385/vids_1.html B_hZEKmdcj0 XpL-kdZggSE FzDVZ3nBiGg IGN article about commentaries Video file 1 63.2 MB mov 05:37 Video file 2 58.1 MB mov 05:10 Video file 3 65.8 MB mov 05:57 IGN Obsidian interview (February 2006) IGN interviews Feargus Urquhart about Obsidian Entertainment. http://media.pc.ign.com/articles/691/691086/vids_1.html 1087862906827061363 Video file 151 MB mov 12:21 3D Gamers video (Feb 2006) Obsidian stated that this video from 3D Gamers dates back to an early May 2005 build with some of it from August 2005. 8ukQlv9eXlw Video file 5.1 MB mov 00:53 Video file (slow motion) 2.4 MB zip (no sound) GameSpot Feargus Urquhart interview (Nov 2004) Interview with Feargus Urquhart. -1566064673918515902 Video file 8.0 MB mp4 04:21 See also *Screenshots *Preview Category:Pre-release information